Recueil sur le Gotei Treize
by COC
Summary: Un ensemble de poèmes, publiés pour un ami qui s'essaie à la poésie ! A vous de deviner qui se cache dans chaque poème. La réponse du premier chapitre sera donnée au chapitre deux, etc... Fic définitivement arrêtée.
1. Perce neige

XIII Perce-neige

**Disclaimer :**** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si vous avez deviné le personnage !! Sur ce, bonne lecture (je rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteure de ces poèmes ;))**

I

Bien fragile la fleur qui la toute première

Se lève dans le matin brumeux et glacé

Cette fleur si blanche, cette fleur si fière

Qui par nulles gelées ne sera tracassée.

I

Sur le tout nivéen, elle surgit et affronte

Le vent, le froid, la nuit, la tempête et la mort

Qui teinte de rouge sa vie, non de la honte

Mais d'un mal qui la ronge, d'un mal qui la dévore.

I

Et valétudinaire, exhortée au repos

Jamais elle ne lâche les poissons jumeaux

Outil de sa paix que l'on voulut aliter.

I

Sereins face à la mort, jamais un seul sanglot

Ne parvient à troubler cœur ou esprit si beaux

Car de nombreuses âmes ils doivent protéger.

I


	2. Bleuet

IIIBleuet

**Le premier poème était sur Ukitake Jyuushiro !! Bravo à ceux qui ont deviné. Attention, celui-ci est plus dur… :D**

I

Voici ma foi une fleur bien trop incomprise

Celle qui en tout temps en tout lieu est blâmée:

Perfide! Sournoise! Ainsi on te méprise!

C'est faire peu de prix d'un vœu pour toi sacré.

I

Si de pitié, si de vérité, si d'honneur

Tu ne puis entendre parler, c'est que pour toi

Loyauté est seule vie, unique bonheur

En sus de ce vice que tu cries sur les toits.

I

Sadisme! Délice de ton masque pervers

Qui fait irradier cet argent d'outremer

Rempart ineffable de ton for intérieur.

I

Ta voie est ouverte et traverse l'univers

Comme ta céleste épée atteint les enfers

Depuis le ciel où elle recherche un cœur.

I


	3. Chardon

Le deuxième poème était sur Ichimaru Gin

**Le deuxième poème était sur Ichimaru Gin ! Difficile, n'est-ce pas ? ;)**

**Et attention, celui-ci est… plus difficile encore ! **

I

Mais qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Moi-même j'ignore

De quoi il s'agit, à quoi nous sommes confrontés.

Il convient en effet d'affirmer que la flore

Par une telle engeance est bien mal figurée.

I

De cet être pour le moins déroutant, que dis-je!

Loufoque, allumé, sans doute aucun, brindezingue,

On peut dire deux choses: c'est certes un prodige

Cependant bien instable génie de meringue.

I

Pour ne point s'y piquer, il faudra se soustraire

A son fiel assassin et se garder de plaire

A son esprit qui hère en quête d'inconnu.

I

On ne peut espérer échapper sans calvaire

Aux griffes improbables de l'aigu tortionnaire.

Ne demandez grâce, avec lui point de salut.

I


	4. Gentiane

**La réponse au chapitre 3 était: Mayuri Kurotsuchi ! La majorité d'entre vous avait deviné, bien entendu… E t celui-ci ? Le pronom sujet donne un indice plus qu'évident il me semble… **

I

Cette fleur très rare à l'allure bienveillante

Règne, outre par sa forme, encore par son prix:

Lui, jamais estimable, laisserait surpris

Qui la voudrait visiter, hôtesse accueillante.

I

Ainsi en ces murs où elle vit souriante,

S'exalte son talent et son art se nourrit

D'une force qui sait l'éloigner des soucis

Mais qui sait aussi bien nous la rendre effrayante.

I

Belle fleur des montagnes, belle fleur d'en haut,

Ô toi qui sait si bien faire tarir le flot

De la vie qui s'écoule en une mer obscure!

I

Si jamais, non jamais tu n'en viens aux sanglots,

Ne te laisses pas abattre en ces jours primordiaux

Car je sais que tout ce fiel blesse âme si pure .

I


	5. Lotus

**Bonjour ! Après un long moment d'absence, voici le cinquième poème du recueil sur le Gotei treize. **

**Le poème précédent parlait d'Unohana Retsu (c'est moi qui lui avait demandé de le faire, j'adore vraiment ce personnage ! nn). **

**Bonne lecture pour celui-ci ! **

I

Siégeant au-dessus de ce lac engourdi,

Arme d'un châtiment qui a la prétention

De trouver son esprit dans la méditation,

Ta seule réponse à ton devoir est le oui.

I

Quels que furent la voie, le chemin que tu pris,

Tous étaient guidés par une unique vision:

Droite et blanche route qui n'admet trahison

Que malgré ton corps et tes sens tu poursuivis.

I

Exerçant pleinement ta recherche idéale

Tu oublies d'un même mouvement l'infernale

Lutte qui se joue en ton monde intérieur.

I

Cette quête mystique est pour toi une étoile

Mais par elle aveuglé tu t'es pris dans la toile

D'un monstre et agit contre tes buts antérieurs.

I


	6. Camélia

**La réponse au précédent était Kaname Tousen. Celui-ci concerne un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement (une lectrice assidue prendra d'ailleurs plaisir à deviner de qui il s'agit je pense… nn). **

I

De grande valeur, d'un rang presqu'impérial

Ce bouton empreint d'une infinie majesté

Se montre à nos yeux dans sa gloire immaculée

Sacrifiant volontiers au cérémonial.

I

Il serait indigne de son pouvoir féodal

De quitter ce langage qui guère ne messied

A celui supérieur recevant roturier

En son calme et pesant domaine familial.

I

Si jamais on ne voit une seule expression

Sur son visage, une seule marque d'affection,

Gardons-nous d'en déduire une absence de cœur.

I

Si son devoir le garde de toute attention,

Savoir intérieur lui donne compréhension

De ceux pour lesquels il peut sacrifier l'honneur.

I


	7. Muguet

**Hello everybody ! Le poème précédent était sur ce cher Byakuya Kuchiki, celui-ci va plaire à de nombreux lecteurs de ma connaissance, je pense…**

I

Contemplant cette pure enfant du mois de mai,

Nous ne pûmes y voir que de l'heur la promesse,

Devinant futur radieux d'après la sagesse,

D'après l'altruisme qui de ses yeux s'exaltaient

I

Honte à nous d'avoir jugé ce regard parfait!

Car une juste raison jamais ne professe

Au travers d'un écran dont par pure paresse

Nous ne sûmes pas voir les pièges qu'il nous tendait.

I

Cette maîtresse d'erreur et de fausseté

Nous trompa par sa beauté, blanche fleur d'été

Qui détient sur nos sens le plus grand des pouvoirs.

I

Trahissant à la fois attentes et amitiés

Se moquant du socle où nous l'avions installée

S'en fut chercher puissance en les ciels les plus noirs.

I


End file.
